Bites
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: Tori appears at Hollywood Arts with a covered hickey on her neck and Jade flips. /JORI/ Rated M because I'm paranoid, hehe.


_**A/N:**__ I just don't know, I guess I may have a Little writer's block or whatever, I'm writing though. Uhh… this idea kind of cameo ut from something I remembered happened in my classroom haha, here y'all go._

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me; I don't even own the bottle that's next to me.**

* * *

Jade was _fucking_ furious. What? Did Tori expect her not to notice? Did she think she'd let that one slice? Didn't she have in account that it would actually _hurt_ her?

Tori said she was busy with homework on Sunday's afternoon and that Jade couldn't come over. Blah, blah, blah, BULLSHIT.

There she was, Miss _goodie-two-shoes_ Vega in front of her locker, smiley like always. The girl had such a positive attitude, and was always _so_ enthusiastic, not like Cat but in her own way. Ugh, how much Jade hated herself now.

She did want to confront her and yell at her and maybe break up just to have her begging for forgiveness at the end of the day. That only happened once and was when a rumor had spread about Tori and Beck dating. Oh boy, that made her blood boiled. She got _so _angry at her girlfriend that decided to end the relationship... That before she realized, not even half an hour after, she had committed the biggest mistake in her life. Luckily Tori seemed to feel a bit guilty about it and went to the West's residence at around seven. She clarified there was _nothing _going on between her and Jade's ex and that she had _nothing_ to worry about.

Like hell there was nothing to worry about. Because if there was nothing to worry about, then Tori's neck would had been hickeys-free, and with no make-up covering her neck more than usual. She hated everything. Him specially. Why would he do this to her? He was the one who dumped her after all, what? He wanted Tori and waited until Jade was absolutely happy with the girl until he made the first move? _Jerk_.

"Hey babe" Tori said in a calm and light tone. How could she be so cool with all this?! She really didn't care about Jade's feelings? Or the fact she had cheated on her?

She could have reacted in so many ways. She could have yelled, she could have cried, she could said something sassy, she could have asked about that mark on her neck with anger –or not. She had many options but she chose the weirdest one: normal.

"Hey" She tried to make sure her voice was steady and soft at the same time, like it always was when she talked to Tori but it just ended being a barely audible whisper.

Of course that caught Tori's attention. The girl was so caring and kind that sometimes it made the Goth sick.

"Is there something wrong?" _Tori Vega and her brown all-worry-looking eyes!_

Here was another chance. She could snap right now and yell at her and express all her anger and- Damn no, she couldn't.

Why would Tori even go after him?! Or why would she let him touch her? Jade was pretty sure she did absolutely well in satisficing her girl. Man, she was so good she got Tori begging more than once. _Aha_.

So what? Where there feeling behind this whole cheating thing? She was sure Tori wouldn't cheat just because she _needed_ more pleasure or something like that. Tori wasn't like that. _Her_ Tori wasn't like that. But then again, was this her Tori?

"Nope" _Don't be so freaking soft Jade!_

And as matter of fact, Tori's eyes showed more worry. Why couldn't she just stop looking at her or something?

"Come here" That's all she heard before a hand grabbed her wrist and took her outside in the sunlight.

Damn Sun, she hated it! Well, she actually hated how bright it was. The thing was she had bright eyes; bright eyes plus bright light results into an insupportable thing that hurt her eyes. That's why she loved to drive at night, it was all dark and she could see perfectly well instead of having to narrow her eyes every two seconds because of the damn light.

Now she was inside her car in the back seat, how did Tori-? _Whatever_.

"Jade?" She wasn't going to answer to the simple mention of her name, she wasn't going to open her mouth in fear of what noise could come out of it. She was _not_ going to-

"Tori" _Screw everything_.

"What's up?" She shrugged and when the half-Latina girl put a hand over Jade's thigh, the Goth shook it off. "Hey, can you please explain?"

Great, now she was getting annoyed. Maybe that's why she went to Beck, he was always so cool with everything, so soft but strong at the same time he was so- He was a fucking_ jerk_. He couldn't stand her and just left her alone, and just when she thought she had founded _the_ person,_ the_ girl, that _someone_, she lost it all because of that jerk.

"I wanna get out of here" That's all she said before she went to open the door. Too bad damn and beautiful Tori Vega had to have the keys and had to lock the freaking doors. _No exit my friend..._

"Sure, as soon as you tell me what's up" Tori wasn't the type to push the subject, at least it did really, really, _really_ upset her.

It kinda made her feel a bit better, knowing Tori liked her enough to get upset because of her. Liked. Yes, Jade was sure Tori only liked her. You don't cheat on the person you love.

Jade loved her, no matter what.

"Then be prepared to stay here until you're seventy six" _Oh damn it_, she just gave out some valuable piece of information. Something was up.

"I can wait"

"But Beck can't" The words escaped her mouth before she could even stop them. What was she?! And idiot or what?!

She automatically regret it, she had given away _way_ too much.

"Okay, now you'd explain" That wasn't a question; it was more of an order. When Victoria Vega gave orders, you better obey man.

"I really wanna get out of here"_ Just keep changing the subject Jade, she'll grow bored and let you get the hell out of here..._

Next thing that happened totally caught her off guard. Not that the tan girl haven't done it before, but kissing her like _that_, in her car, in school and in this situation? Definitely unexpected.

Tori's tongue ran through Jade's lower lip. _Damn it felt good_. The Goth couldn't help but sigh when their tongues touched, it was a feeling she'd never get bored of.

After a few more seconds, Tori pulled away. Jade blinked.

Tori Vega had this effect on her. The girl could leave her in the clouds for hours, nothing even remotely close to what she felt with Beck; it was a new other level. She felt fireworks inside her body every time they kissed, it was amazing and impossible to describe.

"Now, what's up?" A begging smile appeared on the youngest Vega girl's face.

The Goth sighed. _Better get done with this soon. Breathe breath. Chill and try not to yell Jade._

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?! AND WITH HIM?! AND YOU STILL UNSHAMELY ASK ME WHAT'S UP!? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU VEGA!"

Tori was shocked. What did she just heard?

"Jade, I'd ask you to calm down and plea-"

"Oh, no! Don't you dare to excuse yourself!" Tori lift her heads in defeat.

Damn, her girlfriend was wild, in many meanings, but she had never seen her like that. Jade's eyes, Tori swore, were greener and darker than ever before and no exactly in lust like many others times. No, this time Tori had serious problems. _Dang it_.

* * *

Tori didn't saw Jade after she stormed out from her car. School day was almost over, if she didn't hurry up she'd never have an opportunity to talk to Jade, she was absolutely positive the Goth was going to make sure of it.

The worst part was that this whole thing was a misunderstanding. She could never cheat on Jade, what the heck? Where did that even come from?

Before she could even think of any plan to make Jade listen to her, she felt her wrist being grabbed and herself being dragged into a dark place. A door is closed and locked. She takes a step back and felt what it felt like a broom.

She sighed. _The Janitor's Closet_.

"You have five minutes to explain"

Tori ran a hand through her hair.

"First, I didn't cheat on you, okay?" The half-Latina girl stated. Jade rolled her eyes. "Okay, now, why on Earth you think I did said thing? What, don't you listen every time I say I love you?"

Jade kept staring at the door. Tori sighed once again. She loved her girlfriend more than anything on Earth but, damn it she was stubborn and had a freaking huge pride.

"Jade please look at me" The tan girl used two fingers to try and make the Goth girl look at her, but Jade quickly shook them off "Oh, come on babe-"

"Don't babe me!"

"Oh well, at least I know you're listening. Hey, come on if you're going to go all crazy and yell at me then at least tell me what I did wrong!"

She saw her girlfriend rolling her eyes.

"What?" Tori asked after the other girl murmured something. She spoke so soft and low the Vega girl didn't catch a word.

"That you have a damn hickey Vega, that's it!" And Jade finally made eye-contact with her.

Thankfully the bell rang and maybe, and hopefully, the sound covered Jade's voice.

Tori felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Maybe if she had cried then the Goth expression would have been _way_ softer than now. That scowl.

"You dork" Tori laughed "It's not a hickey!"

"So what the hell is it Tori Vega?!"

"A mosquito bit me yesterday night you idiot!" Jade's face only made Tori's grin grow.

* * *

Maybe she still had time to run out of there and stop making a fool out of herself. _Fucking mosquitos_.

It was a goddamn insect, not Beck, not other boy, not even a human it was a fucking insect!

It was one of those moments in which the Goth really wished Earth would swallow her. She didn't have to touch her face to now it was extremely hot, and not the good hot. She hated it when she blushed, she hated it so much.

What she hated more was the fact Tori was laughing, and not only laughing but laughing at _her_. Nobody laughed at _her_.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing Vega"

"Sorry Jade but it's just too" more laughter "Are you pouting?"

"Hell no"

"Yes, you are. Aww, come here babe"

"Don't take another step Vega, I'm ser- And you hugged me" Tori nodded on against the crook of Jade's neck.

"Come on, I can't be the only one who find this funny!"

"Yes you are, now get off me or else"

"Or else?"

* * *

Tori felt her girlfriend's lips brushing her neck. She couldn't help but sigh.

"Jade, we're in school..."

"Uhu"

Now Jade was _kissing_ her neck while she rubbed her hands on Tori's back.

_Here we go..._

"Jade, please!"

"What? You don't like it? Hmm?"

"You know I do but now is not the moment"

Jade's kisses traveled to the tan girl's jaw. She started sucking and rubbing her tongue until she got near Tori's chin.

"Jade" Tori intended it to be a hiss; she really wanted her girlfriend to stop. Not because she didn't enjoy it, but because they were at school and she was sure that if thing got a little more heated then she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"Relax babe" With Jade's soft breath near her ear, and the Goth's hands travelling lower and lower over her body, Tori couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. She heard Jade chuckled. "See, you like it"

The pale girl's mouth travelled to the tan neck again. Jade's arms travelled to her lover's hips and brought her closer against her body, just before she bit Tori's skin a bit more harder than any other time earning a gasp from the half-Latina girl.

For a moment Jade worried. What if Tori started screaming and called the whole school's attention? Sure she could just push Tori away and pretend nothing happened but they'd be lots of question and that wasn't the idea. And then there was another problem, what if she was a little too abrupt and made Tori bleed? She never did it before but she was sure that if that was the case, Tori wouldn't forgive her for like a week. Jade wasn't sure if she could survive without the half-Latina's touch for a week.

Just to make sure, Jade tongue licked the just bitten spot, making Tori moan.

"F-fuck Jade, what was that for?"

Said girl chuckled. She and her sex life were safe. Yes Tori was a little annoyed, but nothing that some kisses and touches couldn't fix.

"Just to show that mosquito how it is done"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Woohoo! Hi there! Okay, I have a looooooot of homework that needs to be done for tomorrow, but I've been working on this for like, I don't know, say three days. Anyways, I couldn't wait anymore to post it haha. So yeah... there you go... I may write another part just because I was gonna write a bit more but, but I don't know I wanted to post this haha._

_I'm still brainstorming for Tutors are for Idiots, but the next chapter should be up soon._


End file.
